amor joven
by zoruastar
Summary: kouji se enamora de una chica nueva, lo que no sabe es que las fans están tras de el y haran cualquier cosa para que sea suyo
1. amor joven

Amor joven

Un dia en la escuela secundaria masune, los elegidos(menos tommy pues el esta aun en primaria)estaban charlando animadamente.

Riiiiiiiiiiing

Profesora: bueno estudiantes hoy llego una nueva estudiante, trátenla bien en especial tu takuya

Takuya: porque me mira

Profesora: te conozco takuya

Takuya:-…-

Profesora: bueno pasa cariño

(y entro una chica de la misma edad que los elejidos(obvio que jp no)(ella era una chica con el pelo largo lacio con una gorra negra y verde, unos ojos morados, un collar de estrellas moradas,un polo verde claro con flores, un pantalón negro con algunos brillitos, unos tennis blancos y unas gafas)

Kouji:**que linda** pensó algo embobado

Profesora: ella es sofia sunoko, fue traída al colegio antes de tiempo por sus calificaciones

Zoe:**mm ella y kouji parecen tener algo en común, y parece muy maja seguro será mi amiga**

Profesora: siéntate querida

Sofia: bueno (se va a sentar)

( las clases siguen bien, kouji se siente confundido pues no sabe lo que siente y las fans de kouji estaban planeando maneras de conquistarlo y hacer que la vida de sofia sea un infierno)

Fanx:ohh esa niña nueva parece muy nerd

Fanp: cierto aylena,

Aylena: hagamosle una broma yuni

yuni: lancémosle algo para que sepa que no jugamos

Aylena: siiiiiiiii jajajajaj

Rinnnnnnnnnnnng

Takuya: recreoooooooooooooo

Zoe: hola sofia me llamo zoe

Sofia: hola

Zoe:te muestro la escuela

Sofia: ok

(de repente se toopan con las fans de kouji)

Zoe: debes tener cuidado con esas chicas, son las porristas mas malvadas, están enamoradas de kouji y les gusta hacer bromas a las nuevas

Sofia: ok

(luego acaban su recorrido y se sientan)

Takuya: ola sofia mi nombre es takuya kambara

Kouji: yo soy kouji minamoto

Kouichi: soy kouichi kimura

Jp: hola soy jp sibayama

Sofia: hola a todos

Zoe: siéntense chicos

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/

(luego las fans de kouji se pusieron algo celosas pues sofia estaba hablando con kouji)

Aylena: uuuuy(hirviendo de enojo) vamos a lanzarle algo

Yuni: si lánzale esto(pasándole una gran goma de borrar)

Aylena: ahí voy(lanzando)

(para su mala suerte, da de lleno en las gafas de sofia rompiéndolas)

Sofia: aahh mis gafas

Zoe: que paso

Sofia: alguien me lanzo algo y se rompieron mis gafas, y sin ellas no puedo ver casi nada

(Luego abrió sus ojos y a kouji casi se le sale la baba de lo hermosa que se veía sofia)

Jp: no tienes unas gafas de repuesto o algo

Sofia: tengo unos lentes de contacto espera me los pondré(se los pone)

Sofia: listo, pero quien habrá sido

Kouichi: ni idea

Kouji: seguro fueron esas malvadas porristas

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aylena: jajajajajaj debieron ver su cara

Yuni:siii estuvo de lo mejor

Aylena: Ahora planeemos nuestra próxima broma

**_Cual será su próxima broma, se saldrán con la suya, kouji esta enamorado, descúbranlo en el próximo cap: educación física._**


	2. chapter 2

Dia de deporte

En otro dia en la secundaria masune, los elejidos(menos zoe que estaba con sofia) estaban hablando sobre e dia de deporte

Jp: odio el dia de deportes ( triste)

Kouji: pues no me sorprende que estes tan gordo

Jp: que dijiste minamoto( enfurecido)

Kouji: mm no dije nada

Takuya: qizas dijo que esta enamorado de cierta chica nueva

Kouichi: kouji me sorprende que no le hayas dicho a tu hermanito() dándole golpecitos en el codo

Kouji: no me gusta

Jp: si te gusta

Kouji: ¡no es verdad!

Sofia: que no es verdad

Kouji: nada

Takuya: es que( no termina pues kouji le tapa la boca)

Kouji: dije que nada

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Kouji** uff salvado por la campana** pensó

Profesor: bueno chicos vayan a cambiarse

(los chicos llevaban, un polo deportivo negro con rojo para takuya, blanco con azul para kouji negro completo para kouichi y amarillo y azul para jp, todos con un short negro. Pero zoe usaba un polo naranja con un short blanco y mucho maquillaje, pero sofia usaba el polo del primer episodio con un short morado y verde y el pelo ondulado con sus mismos tennis.)

Sofia: kouji ¿sabes porque las porristas se ponen tanto maquillaje si vamos a ejercitar?

Kouji: eso es algo que no se pero se ven como payasas cuando sudan

Profesor: muy bien estudiantes el deporte que vamos a practicar es baloncesto, y veremos las habilidades deportivas de sofia puesto a que es nueva

Sofia**genial(sarcasmo)**

Profesor: muy bien(dándole una pelota de baloncesto) solo debes anotar pasando a los defensas ¿ puedes con eso?

Sofia: emm lo intentare (lo que el profesor no sabe es que sofia es super buena con los deportes)

Profesor(silbato) y ve

(sofia pica el balón y esquiva perfectamente a los armadores, dejando boqueabirtos a todos, llega a la línea de tiro y da un salto que parece de gimnasia y anota el balon)

Absolutamente todos- sofia: OoO

Sofia: ¿y que tal?

Profesor: parece que tenemos una nueva capitana del equipo de las niñas

Sofia:** genial ahora debo ser la capitana de las flojas**

Aylena: pe-pe-pero ¡profesor!( lo ultimo dijo gritando)

Profesor: que pasa alumna

Aylena: ese puesto siempre lo he tenido yo

Profesor: pero sofia es mejor y ustedes no hacen ejercicio

Aylena: bueno profesor

Profesor: ok entonces las chicas contra los chicos, tienen media hora.

(entonces sofia hizo todas las caanastas que pudo pero un equipo completo contra una chica no es muy bueno, además las demás chicas estaban maquillándose y zoe estaba ayudando al profesor)

Profesor: (silbatazo) ok chicos ahora deben sacar a un miembro del equipo, todos deben estar deacuerdo

Aylena: ¿oigan chicas y si sacamos a sofia?

Fan k: ¿por?

Aylena : simple yumino, si la sacamos el ganara, y si lo hace estará feliz y nos amara por ayudarle

Yumino: bueno

Profesor: a quien elijieron

Las fans: a sofia

Los chicos: a kouji

Las fans: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Profesor: sofia y kouji vengan, deberán quedarse hasta medio tiempo

(entonces kouji y sofia se van a una esquina del patio y empiezan a hablar)

Kouji: ¿y porque tu estas haciendo todo?

Sofia: porque tus bobas fans no dejan de maqillarse y por ende no hacen nada

Kouji: aun no se porque lo hacen

Sofia: ni idea** obvio que tengo idea** pero seria genial que un balón las golpeara en la cara

Kouji:¿te imaginas que el balón quede maquillado?

Sofia: eso seria increíble jajajajaja

Kouji: sii jajajaja

(con las fans)

Aylena: no puede ser de que estarán hablando

Yumino: no se pero se ven súper animados

(n/a me aburro les hare algo malo muajajajaja)

(en eso le golpeo la pelota de baloncesto en la cara)

Aylena: auuch

Sofia: guau lo q dijiste se volvió realidad

Kouji: emm si eso creo(rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza)

Profesor: muy bien chicos los ganadores son, el equipo de las niñas

Equipo de niños: queeeee

Profesor: si al parecer sofia anoto suficientes canastas para que cuando saliera compensara, y sin kouji no llegaron ni a la mitad

Yumino: aylena

Aylena: que paso

Yumino: tengo el plan perfecto

Aylena: dimelo

Yumino: simple como el polo y los zapatos de sofia son los normales, le lanzamos agua con la excusa de que es para celebrar pero en realidad es para que se deba ir a su casa y podamos tener a kouji para nosotras hoy

Aylena: siiii vamos

(entonces las dos van por una gran galonera de agua que estaba en los vestidores y se preparan a mojar a sofia)

¡splaaaaaaashhhh!

Sofia: ewww que les pasa( hiper furiosa con aylena y yumino)

Aylena y yumino: ¿que no podemos celebrar a nuestra capitana?

Sofia: arggg(hiper furiosa) ire a la dirección para que me envíen ropa(se va)

Yumino: **funciono** pensó

Aylena: hola kouji te ves muy bien(n/a que arpías pero no se preocupen ya les dare lo suyo muajajajajaja)

Kouji: se pasaron esta vez yo me largo

Yumino: no puede ser, bueno igual hicimos quedar mal a esa sofia

Aylena: sii algo es algo

( con sofia en la direccion)

Sofia: : ((llorando) hola mama

Madre de sofia: (se llama morgan) que pasa hija porque lloras

Sofia: no importa, necesito que me envíes ropa

Morgan: ¿de la que usas siempre?

Sofia: no( con una sonrisa macabra) traeme la mejor que encuentres en mi armario y mis mejores botas

Morgan: bueno hija bye

Sofia: bye (cuelga)

Sofia: esas chicas sabran que se metieron con la chica equivocada jajajaja

Zoe: chicos, ¿han visto a sofia?

Takuya: no desde que esas malvaadas porristas la empaparon

Kouji: espero que venga pronto se suspendió la primera clase por eso

Sofia; holaa chicos

(sofia estaba despampanante, tenia el pelo suelto, un vestido precioso hasta poco mas de las rodillas morado con el top con una gran estrella de brillos rosados y unas bellas botas blancas hasta la rodilla con notas musicales grabadas.)

Kouji:O.o sofia lu, luces increíble( n/a hey, búsquenle un vaso para la baba)

Sofia: gracias kouji(rojita)

Zoe: sofia luces genial de donde sacaste esa ropa

(cuando iba a responderle, aylena y yumino estaban caminando por ahi)

Sofía: ah esta, es que mi tia es diseñadora de modas y me manda cosas todo el tiempo

Yumino: de verdaaad,

Aylena: no le creas yumino, seguro es un truco, y como se llama tu tia eh?

Sofia: carolina masuno

Yumino: siiii es tu tia

Aylena: grrrrrr no es posible

Sofia: muchas gracias** jeje están muertas de celos**

Takuya: y porque ustedes tienen cara de payasos

Yumino: que(ella y aylena se miran a un espejo)

Las dos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(y se van corriendo)

Kouichi: cuidado se darán con una

Poooooom(por si no lo saben se dieroncon una pared)

Takuya: es tarde jeje

Profesor: chicos hoy tendrán recreo antes, debo llevar a aylena y yumino ala enfermeria.

Todos: esoooooooo

n/a: holiiiiiiis es la autora, es hora de las preguntas de al final de cada cap, ejem:

¿ que pasara el el próximo cap es?/ un secreto:p /¿iran al digimundo los chicos?/ Por supuesto que si/ ¿Qué digimon le tocara a sofia?/ Les dare una pista, se relaciona con las plantas /¿en que episodio iran al digimundo?/ También es secreto /¿Cuándo rayos se besaran kouji y sofia? /Una pista: en el digimundo

Vean mi próximo cap: la guerrera asciende (¿les gusta el nombre?) ya lo tengo hecho pero solo lo subiré cuando hayan reviews.


	3. la guerrera asciende

Hola amigos es la autora hoy pondré el nuevo capitulo

Kouji: besare a sofia?  
yo: no

Kouji: eres mala

Yo: tranquilo kouji la besaras en otro cap, a solas

Kouji: esooo

Yo: pero antes la convertiremos en guerrera legendaria

Kouji: de que

Yo: ya veras jeje. Ahora presentamos el cap de hoy

_**La guerrera asciende**_

(era un recreo normal en la secundaria masune)

Zoe: sofia no creo que tus pastelillos sean mejores

Sofia: no? Pues prueba (le da uno)

Zoe: mm ahh que sabroso

Sofia: ya se no?  
kouji: que pasa

Sofia: zoe estaba probando uno de mis pasteles ¿quieren uno?

Chicos: claro ( toman uno)

Kouichi: mm esta muy bueno

Sofia: gracias

Kouji: vaya esta….

(ruido de celular, lo raro es que suenan al mism tiempo todos)

Todos- sofia: ¿será posible?

Sofia: que cosa

Todos menos sofia: nada

Sofia: Bueno voy a contestar

Teléfono: sofia sunoko masuno(n/a tiene dos apellidos eh?) este es el juego que va a decidir tu futuro, una enorme responsabilidad será cargada en ti física y mentalmente, ¿aceptas el desafio?

Sofia:¿ que hago?

Zoe: aceptaaa

Sofia: bien(ella acepto y todos aceptaron)

Teléfono: bien digielegidos: takuya, kouji, zoe, jp, kouichi, y sofia, deberán ir a la estación de trenes sibuya a las 3:45 en dos días.(luego se apago)

Sofia: eso fue extraño

Jp: no puedo creer que volveremos genial

Takuya: pero jp recuerda que significa que esta en peligro

Kouichi: cierto

Sofia: quien seria tan amable de explicarme que diantres pasa

Kouichi: ¿se lo decimos?

Todos asintieron

Kouichi: bien: bueno somos un grupo de guerreros lejendarios llamados digimon, existen diez guerreros legendarios y ada uno pertenece a algún tipo…..

(después de que le explicaron tooooooooooodo)

Sofia: bueno entendí y que debo llevar para ir al digimundo

Takuya: bueno es como un largo campamento

Zoe: duramos casi dos meses, pero no te preocuepes el tiempo se detiene al llegar al tren

Sofia: Bueno ya, la escuela acabo asique ire a casa a prepararme

Todos: adiós

(dos días mas tarde en la estación de sibuya)

Sofia: tengo miedo ¿y si nos pasa algo?

Kouji: tranquila cuando tengas tu digispirit estaras bien

Sofia: ¿y mientras? que

Kouji: pues yo te protegeré (poniendo su brazo en su cintura )

Sofia: gra..gracias kouji( hiper rojisima)

Takuya: (que había llegado casi en ese momento) aww que lindos se ven juntos

(sofia y kouji se habían separado)

Zoe ,jp y kouichi: hola chicos

Kouji y sofia: hola chicos(hiper rojos)

Zoe: chicos ya llego el tren

(en el digimundo)

Sofia: que lindo

Takuya: debemos ir primero donde ophanimon

(algo los teletransporta)

Ophanimon: elejidos, los he llamado denuevo porque hay algo que amenaaz nuestra existencia,se llama destructomon, ha corrompido los otros digispirist legendarios asique necesaitamos su ayuda.

Kouji: pero ophanimon no temenos los digispirits

Sofia: cierto

Serafimon: simplemente les regresaremos sus digispirits humanos

Cherubimon: pero no sabemos donde están sus digispirits bestia ni el digispirit se sofia.

Sofia: bueno

Opanimon: su primera parada es la terminal florida, ahí puede estar el digispirit de sofia

Todos: bien

(opanimon los teletransporta a la terminal florida)

Sofia: que bello lugar

Jp: pero no veo a nadie sofia

Kouichi: cierto

Vozx: chicooos ahí están

Todos- sofia: ¡bokomoon neemon!

Bokomon: hola chicos los hemos extrañado

Jp: nosotros igual

Neemon: (señalando a sofia) ¿y tu quien eres?

Bokomon: tonto(estirando de su pantalón y soltandolo) es la posible guerrera lejendaria de las flores

Kouji: wow wow wow. Que no habían solo diez guerreros lejendarios

Bokomon: al parecer no

Sofia: oye bokomon, sabes donde puede estar mi digispirit

Bokomon: aver(revisa el libro que carga) aquí dice que esta en algún lugar de aquí

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Digimonx: muajajajaja esos bobos niños elejidos no me vencerán, destruiré la terminal florida, muajajaja

Bokomon: es dorugreymon el digimon dragon, pero se ve..

Neemon: oscuro

Takuya: nosotros lo detendremos, sofia quedate aquí

Sofia: bien

Todos-sofia: digispirit

Takuya:agunimon  
kouji:lobomon  
zoe: kazemon

Kouichi: lowemon  
jp: beetlemon

Sofia: ojala pudiera digievolucionar asi

Bokomon: traki…

(no termina pues una taque se dirige a bokomon)

Sofia: cuidado(quitando a bokomon del camino)

Neemon: guau eso fue genial

Lobomon: rápido takuya no podre aguantarlo por mucho

Sofia:no pueden solos hay que sacar a dorugreymon de aquí

Neemon: pero como

Sofia: (ve un árbol de manzanad de carne y se sube a tomar una manzana) oye tuuuu dragon feooo(le arroja la manzana y huye por los arboles)

Dorugreymon: ya veras niñita insolente(prepara un ataque)hiperrayo(no es un ataque de el)

Sofia:aaaaah(no recibe el ataque pero la onda expansiva la choca con una roca cubierta de flores pero se lavanta)

(de repente…)

Agunimon: aaaaaaaah es un terremotoooo

Lobomon: es muy poderoso

(de repente sale una energía rosada y verde de la roca)

Dorugreymon: eso es….

(de repente sale el digispirit de la roca)

Kazemon: atrápalo sofia

Dorugreymon: eso no(trata de atraparlo pero una gran liana sale del suelo y lo arroja lejos)

Sofía: (atrapando el digispirit) aaaaaah

Lowemon: cegado por la luz que provenía del digivice

Sofia: Lilimon

Bokomon: guau es lilimon la digimon de las flores, sus pies pueden dar golpes increíbles y absorbe energía en el capullo de su cabeza(leyendo su libro)

Lilimon: cañon de flor

Dorugreymon:(casi debilitado)aaaaaaaaah

Lilimon: patada de sol creciente

Dorugreymon: nooooooooooooooo(mostrando sus datos)

Lilimon: maligna hiedra en mi jardín de la esperanza(sacando su digivice) deja que el polen magico de mis flores purifique tu alma. Digicode captura. Y captura sus datos

Dorugreymon: nooooooooooooo(se transforma en digihuevo)

Lilimon: (se destransforma)wow que intenso

Todos-sofia: sofia lo isiste increíble

Sofia: de verdad lo creen

Takuya: claro

Digivice: muy bien elejida, ahora deberán ir a la terminal del bosque, no esta muy lejos aunque aun pueden desistir y volver a su mundo

Sofia: yo no me voy

kouji: que yo sepa todos nos quedaremos

todos: siiiiiii

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado y eso nos lleva a las preguntas

¿Cuál sera su próxima mision?/ ni idea:P ¿volveran al digimundo?/ claro es donde sofia descubrirá un talento especial que….. ups dije mucho jeje ¿tommy aparecera?/ lamentablemente nop

Vean mi proximon cap, aun no lo he nombrado pero vendrá pronto cuando me inspire. Bye dejen reviews.


	4. el juego maligno

Holis amigos soy yo soniastar procederemos con este fic

Kouji: geacias por hacer que me abrazara

Yo: no es nada. Hoy hara mas que eso jeje

**_Dia de playa. Y un juego maligno_**

Estaban los protagonistas en la terminal del bosque, se supone que ahí debería estar el digispiris bestia de kouji,pero…..

Kouji:Que hacemos aquí

Kouichi: esto no parece la terminal del bosque, parece una playa

Bokomon: ¿no era a la playa que veníamos?

Sofia: no bokomon

Digivice de sofia: ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Todos- sofia: ¿hablaste?

Sofia: no se porque les sorprende, se supone que ella puede pensar

Takuya: bueno como llegaremos a la terminal del bosque

Zoe: ¿y si nos tomamos un descansito?

Sofia: pero de que (dándole un zape) apenas hemos hecho algo aquí

Zoe: auuch

Kouji: (risas para sus adentros)

Kouichi: bueno ayer fue un dia largo

Jp: no nos vendría mal un dia en la playa

Sofia y kouji:**veo que esto acabara mal**

Toucanmon: oigan son los elejidos

Otro toucanmon: sii lo son ¿en que los podemos ayudar?

Takuya: (olvidándose de lo que paso con ellos en el digimundo) emm nosotros.

Toucanmon: ¿pasarse el dia aqui? Claro porque no

Kouji: (recordando lo que paso en el digimundo) ¿Por qué quieren que nos quedemos aqui?

Tucanmon: bueno como la ultima vez que se quedaron hubo muchísimos clientes, queremos que se qeden pues el negosio ha ido lento

Entonces hicieron una pequeña reunión entre todos

Sofia: ¿Qué dicen

Kouji: ellos nos robaron los digivices, no creo que debamos confiar en ellos

Kouichi: pero que mas da

Takuya: y si cambiaron

jp: yo digo que nos quedemos

sofia: mm bueno

kouji: bueno aceptamos pero…..

sofia: pero los estamos vigilando

todos- toucanmon, sofia y kouji: eso dia de playa

todos se cambiaron a traje de baño, zoe llevaba un traje de baño rojo de una pieza, sofia llevaba un traje de baño morado de una pieza con un pequeño corte en forma de estrella en su ombligo(con el cual se veía ardiente jeje) con el pelo ondulado y los chicos se pusieron trajes de baño de los colores de su digivice.

Kouji:**que guapa se ve sofia** pensó hiper rojo

Sofia: hola kouji te ves guapo

Kouji: y tu te ves muy bien bien(n/a tenia el digivice en la mano, ya verán porque se los digo)

Ambos notaron el rojo en sus caras, se acercaron para darse un beso cuando…

Zoe: hola chicos

Kouji y sofia se separaron

Zoe: que paso ¿tienen fiebre?**jeje y pensar que lo vi todo** con una sonrisa malévola

Sofia: no estamos bien

Takuya: a surfeaaaaar

Takuya, kouichi y jp intentaron surfear, pero todos terminaron terriblemente.

Sofia: cool, ¿puedo tratar? (n/a también es buena surfeando)

Sofia se pone a surfear como una campeona que los deja a todos boqueabiertos

Todos-sofia: guau eres increíble

Sofia: gracias

Con los toucanmons

Toucanmon1: jeje no puedo creer que cayeran denuevo

Toucanmon2: sii. Espereren

Toucanmon3: que pasa

Toucanmon2: hay seis chicos pero solo veo cuatro digivices

Toucanmon1: pues tomalos

En eso el toucanmon hizo ruido y…

Kouji: lo sabia (corriendo a la cabaña)

Zoe: nos están robando

En eso los toucanmons se fueron corriendo a la cocina, por desgracia sofia los vio.

Sofia:Chicos están aquí

Cuando salieron del campo de visión de la chica…..

Toucanmon2: tontos hicieron tuido

Toucanmon1: miren un digivice azul con blanco

Toucanmon3: tomalo y corramos

Cuando entran a la cocina los elejidos

Sofia: donde están

Jp: ni idea

Zoe: como fuimos tan tontos como para dejar los digivices

Sofia: eso lo dices por ti(saca su digivice)

Kouji: yo tamb… oh no

Takuya: que pasa

Kouji: tenia mi digivice hace un momento**demontres, seguro se me cayo al casi besar a sofia**

De repente una gran trampilla aparece bajo los elejidos y los succiona hacia un cuarto a cada uno(osea uno individual)

Todos: uff que hago aquí

De repente de un televisor sale una voz

Voz: hola, quiero jugar un juego muajajaja

Todos-voz: ¡que cosa¡

Ranamon: jeje los asuste, ejem aquí tengo los digivices de ustedes, se los dare solo si superan mi desafio

Sofia: de que se trata

Ranamon: simple, cuando abran la puerta se encontraran con uno de sus compañeros, los dos deberán pasar pruebas físicas y mentales, probablemente no vivan pero hay muchos caminos y solo uno los llevara a sus digivices(dijo esto sosteniendo el digivice de kouji.)

Kouji: mi digivice

Ranamon: que empiece el juego jajajaja

Continuara…

Bueno les gusto el fic? Tranquilos en el próximo cap es probable que se besen kouji y sofia.

Es hora de responder el review (¿solo uno enserio? No subiré mas caps hasta que no hayan cinco mas)

Any kisuky

Pregunta: Jajaja me gusta mucho continualo pronto, Ya zoe LÃ vas a emparejar con Koichi? Es Que me gusta mucho.

Perdona pero no la emparejare con kouicho sino con takuya, y a kouichi lo emparejare con una chica que no nombrare hasta que llege el momento jeje


	5. vuelta a Casa

Hola amigos estaba muy enojada pues nadie me daba reiews, pero ahroa que vi que tengo mas de 100 visitas lo continuare

_**Vuelta a casa**_

seguían los elegidos en aquel maligno juego de ranamon, cuando sofia al fin logro abrir la puerta se encontró con…..

sofia: kouji¡

kouji: sofia!(Ambos re rojos)

sofia: hay que salir de aquí

kouji: bien

narradora: luego llegaron a una habitación con algunas cosas entre ellas un televisor que se encendió de golpe

ranamon: oh ya llegaron a la primera parte de mi desafío, el desafío intelectual, aquí al lado mío hay algunas preguntas de este monitor, y deberán responderlas

Sofía: no suena tan malo

ranamon: eso no es todo mocosa, ven esos agujeros tras ustedes; de ellos saldrán flechas con veneno súper potente, uno debe responder mientras el otro desvía las flechas

kouji: pero con que?

Ranamon: ni idea resuélvanlo jajajajaja (y se apago el monitor)

Sofia: yo hare las preguntas tu trata de desviar los dardos

Con zoe y takuya (n/a haciendo el mismo desafío)

Zoe: yo responderé las preguntas

Takuya: aprisa zoe(esquivando una flecha)

Zoe: cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 144?

Takuya: no se adivina

Zoe: ok pues doce

Y una puerta se abrió

Zoe : sii libertaaad

Takuya: y los digivices?

Zoe: no los vi

Narradora: entonces encontraron a kouichi y a jp

Takuya: tienen los digivices?

Jp y kouichi: no

Zoe: entonces

Kouichi: sofia y kouji los encontraran

Con ranamon

Toucanmon1: mi querida ranamon

Ranamon: que

Toucanmon3: usted prometió que después iba a salir con nosotros

Ranamon: dije que si morían saldré con ustedes y no mueren

Toucanmon2: no se preocupe ranamon, con la última sorpresa seguro morirán, está garantizado

Ranamon: que bien

Toucanmon1: no debería vigilarlos?  
ranamon: nah

Con los tortolitos jeje

Acabaron el desafío y caminaban por un largo pasillo, cuando llegaron a un cuarto extraño kouji vio como una gran flecha se dirigía en dirección a sofia…..

Kouji: cuidado sofiaaaaaa

Y la quito del camino salvándola de una terrible muerte, pero habían quedado en una posición muy comprometedora con sus bocas perfectamente alineadas y ambos sonrojados

Entonces, kouji la beso y sofia correspondió al beso, fue muy romantico y a la vez lleno de pasión, kouji tomo su cintura y sofia se agarro de su cuello, hasta que recordaron que sus vidas peligraban y se separaron.

Sofia: emm(roja) deberíamos seguir

Kouji: (también rojo) bien

Con ranamon

Ranamon: los vigilare (ve que ellos están en un cuarto al parecer vacio) queee, toucanmoooooooooon¡

Toucanmon1: . digame señorita ranamon

Ranamon: ¿dime porque están vivos?

Toucanmon2: emm no sabemos

Toucanmon3: pero yo tengo algo planeado que seguro los matara

Ranamon: dime que es

Toucanmon3: vera al presionar este botón se cerraran las puertas y saldrá una enorme criatura a la cual yo personalmente he enfurecido.

Ranamon: muy bien

Toucanmon3: haganos el honor

Con sofia y kouji:

En ese momento hubo un pequeño terremoto y se cerraron las puertas, luego del suelo emergió una inmensa criatura(n/a bueno si no se la imaginan digamos que es un zoroark pero mas grande y con colmillos mas afilados al que llamare tuskmon) estaba atrapado en una jaula pero esta se vendría abajo muy pronto

Ranamon: ¿les gusta mi amiguito? Se llama destructor y su jaula se vendrá abajo en…(la jaula se rompe) ahora, disfrútenlo ajajajaja, ah porciento no pueden digievolucionar esta cámara es anti digievolucion.

Kouji: esto se ve feo

Sofia: asi mismo, mmm(se le prendió el foco) eso es

Kouji: que pasa

Sofia: debe de haber algo que lo molesta, hay que saberlo

Entonces sofia usa su largo cabello lacio como una capa(de esas de torero) y se da cuenta que cada vez que apoya sus patas delanteras se pone más furioso

Sofia: ¡eso es¡

Kouji: quee?

Entonces sofia le agarra una de sus patas delanteras, y la acaricia

Tusckmon: mmm auch(le muestra una astilla gigante en su pata)

Sofia: O-O wow que astilla, kouji ayudame

Kouji: bueno

Entonces sacan la astilla y tuskmon se pone a lamerlos (como lo hacen los perritos)

Tusckmon: O—O (y se encoge)(n/a se ve como un zorua de color blanco y morado al que llamare darkiemon pronunciación darkimon)

Darkimon: gracias por ayudarme

Sofia y kouji: no es nada

Entonces darkiemon salta y se acurruca en los bazos de sofia

Sofia: oww que tierno: 3

Kouji: si es lindo, pero debemos hallar la salida

Darki: (n/a esta abreviado) aquí no hay salida

Sofia y kouji: que¡

Darki: verán hay tres caminos, uno para cada grupo de dos, ustedes tuvieron este y no pueden salir de el, fue creado para que no salieran dos de ustedes.

Sofia: nos quedaremos aquí

Darki: bueno hay una cosa

Kouji: cual

Darki: simple, puedo abrir una puerta, donde está la cámara donde están sus digivices, ahí la pared es delgada y con suerte pasaremos

Sofia: bueno vamos

Entran a la cámara donde están los digivices, y los toman

Darki: cuidado voy a destrozar la pared

Entonces darki usa un potente ataque que perfora la pared y los deja libres junto a sus amigos

Todos:chicooos están bien

Sofia: sip gracias a este amiguito (señalando a darki)

Con ranamon

Ranamon: no puedo creerlooooooo, tu brillante plan no sirvió, hasta los ayudo a escapar

Toucanmon2: p..pero

Ranamon: pero ¡NADAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Ese grito estremeció a darki e hizo un ataque que logro que el sitio donde estaban ranamon y los toucanmons se viniera abajo haciendo que ranamon pierda su digispirit bestia y sofia lo tomo.

Jp: wow

Entonces fueron teletransportados a el palacio de ophanimon(pero tenían su ropa normal)

Ophanimon: elegidos, lamento informarles que destructomon se ha teletransportado de alguna manera a la tierra y la planea destruir con sus poderes y sus secuaces

Takuya: entonces vamos a la tierra

Kouji: pero no tenemos los digispirits bestia

Ophanimon: no se preocupen los he encontrado después de una minuciosa búsqueda (se los da)

Kouichi: que bien

Ophanimon: y no me olvide de ti sofia, toma

Estaba a punto de dárselo pero….

Ranamon: eso si que no

entonces de sus guantes arroja un chorro de agua que lleva al digistpirit (tenia forma de vapor por lo cual no se sabe que es ) a no sé donde

ranamon: ajajajaja(se va)

ophanimon: tranquila guerrera, ya había previsto algo así, asique el digispirit ira inminentemente a la tierra

sofia: bueno, esta es la despedida darkisita(n/a si es hembra ¿algún problema :P?)

darki: no quiero alejarme de ti(con lagrimitas)

zoe: oww apenas te conoce y no te quiere dejar

sofia: tranquila amiguita estarás bien.

Darki: bueno**jeje me meteré en su mochila**(n/a su mochila era un bolso de esos que se usan para ir a las escuelas)

Ophanimon: bueno elejidos, vayan el tren la espera suerte elegidos

Darki: yo los acompaño al tren

Entonces los elejidos subieron al tren, y darki se metió al bolso de sofia,ellos estaban impacientes por ver a su familia y las aventuras que les esperaban

**Fin del cap**

n/a y bien, ¿les gusto?

Bueno es el final del cap no subiré fics en par de semanas por las pruebas nacionales, asique dejen reviews si les gusto bye.


	6. hogar dulce hogar

Olii, soy su autora zoruastar, en el último capitulo nuestros héroes se dirigían a la tierra y darki también iba con ellos, solo que no lo sabían /nota: este cap esta centralmente basado en sofia, no tuve mucha inspiración pero bue….

Hogar dulce hogar

Al salir del tren los elejidos se dispusieron a salir, pero se dieron cuenta de que aun tenían los digivices

Kouchi: vaya aun tenemos los digivices

Sofia: era cierto amigos, pero aun está detenido el tiempo

Kouji: ya estará normal en cuanto salgamos

Sofia:¿y si vamos a mi casa chicos?

Todos-sofia: claro

Entonces del bolso de sofia se empezaba a mover algo…..

Sofia: pero que…..

Y se encontraron a zorua comendose las manzanas que había en el bolso de sofia

Kouji: miren quien nos acompaño

Sofia: oh darki, no deberías estar aquí, te descubrirán

Darki: pero yo me quiero quedar ( con mirada de cachorrito)

Sofia: bien te quedaras conmigo

Ellos fueron en dirección a casa de sofia, kouji y sofia estaban muy cerca, Pero para su mala suerte se encontraron con las fans de kouji

Aylena: ajaja, mira lo que nos trajo el viento, un bombon y un monton de losers

Sofia: ya váyanse

Yumino: nos vamos cuando nos de la gana:P

Sofia:**si superan que yo bese a kouji, un momento poque me siento bien por eso ….**(no pudo acabar pues alguien hablo)

Aylena: que es esa bola de pelos

Sofía: nada que te interese baka(significa tonto/a en japones)

Aylena: baka tu

Yumino: aylena, que significa baka

Aylena: yo que se yumi, pero eso solo lo deben saber las nerds cero fashion como ella, pero esa bola de pelos es super feita

Sofia: darki,(en susurro) usa rugido(n/a ni idea como fue que supo eso, y ese ataque hace un rugido que las mandaria a volar)

Darki: (asintiendo) RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(imaginen que eso es un rugido super de miedo:P)

Aylena y yumino: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh esto no acabaaaaa(yéndose corriendo)

Takuya: bueno bamonos

En casa de sofia/*/*/*/*/*

Han visto la serie jessie? Bueno la casa de sofia era igualita a esa casa. Los hermanos los describiré cuando aparezcan…

Zoe: vives en el penhouse? Increíble

Takuya: esto es enorme

Sofia: no es tanto

Vozx: sofiaaaaa( una niña vino abalanzándose sobre sofia y esta la cargo)

Sofia: hola zora, cuantos días que no te veo(recuerden que estuvo en el digimundo un par de dias)

Zora es una niña de unos 5-6 años, con un jean azul y un tutu rosa encima, unas colitas color negro profundo y unos zapatos amarillos

Zora: ¿de que hablas? Solo te fuiste unas horas

Sofia: emm, si verdad claro ellos son unos amigos mios

Zora: ¿y el es tu novio?(señalando a kouji)

Sofia: claro que no niña #O_O#(bajando a zora)

Entonces llegan los otros tres hermanos de sofia: nela ,look y yamir

Nela es una chica de 14-16 años, con pelo café, y un vestido amarillo, look es un chico de 9-11 años con pelo negro, muchas pecas ropa deportiva, yamir tiene la misma edad que luke pero con pelo café y ropa de juegos(algo asi)

Jessie: sofia(si, se me acabo la imaginación con su nombre) donde estabas?

Sofia: esaba con mis amigos

Jessie: pero no recuerdo haberte dejado….

Sofia: si lo hiciste mira(sacando una grabadora de su bolso)

Grabación…..

Sofia: jessi ire con unos amigos vuelvo en un par de horas

Jessie: bien diviértete

Fin de grabación….

Jessie: bueno perdona, esque lo olvide

Zora: segura de que el no es tu novio?(señalando a kouji)

Kouji: no somos novios**aunque desearía que si:P**

Kouichi: bueno se hace tarde asique no vamos

Jp: adiós sofia(se van)

Sofia: adiós chicos

Morgan(la mama de sofia): llegamos niños

Su mama era una chica con pelo negro intenso, una ropa de modelo y ojos morados.

Su papa tenia el pelo café, con ojos cafes y ropa de empresario llamado cristofer

Zora: mira mama, un perrito siguió a sofia a casa

Sofia: me lo puedo quedar?

Morgan: no se hija

Sofia: porfavor(haciendo una cara super adorable)

Morgan: bueno, pero te responsabilizas de el, y cuida que el señor kippling no se lo coma(n/a sip, también lo incluí a el)

Sofia: eso

Jessie: bueno ya es tarde, hora de dormir

**/*/*/*/*al dia siguiente/*/*/*/***

Digivice de sofia: sofia ¿estas ahi?

Sofia: (se levanta tempranito) si ¿?que pasa?

Kouji: como te lo digo? Ah si, mira por tu ventana

Sofia miro por la ventana y se encontró con un enorme digimon el cual estaba destruyendo todo al grito de: yo soy la mas bella.

¿Quién es ese digimon?¿que querra?

¿se volverán a besar sofia y kouji?

Esto y un poquito mas en el próximo cap…..

**Lilamon, la digimon mas hermosa del universo**


	7. Chapter 7

_en el ultimo capitulo:_

_un digimon misterioso habia llegado a la tierra, y estaba destruyéndolo todo, gritando:yo soy la mas hermosa,y esa digimon era: ranamon_

_sofia:_Esa ranamon (se va al balcon a transformarse), darki quedate

darki: bien(y tomo la forma de sofia )

/*/*/*/*/con los elejidos/*/*/*/*

lobomon: no puedo alcanzarla alla arriba(porque ranamon estaba suspendida en una erupcion de agua)

ranamon: ahh soy tan hermosa, me pregunto como llamare a este feo pueblucho cuando lo conquiste, ya se ranamonville, no aver...

lilimon: que pasa

zephirmon: esta inundando la ciudad

beetlemon: cierto

lowemon:¿que hacemos?

lilimon: ya se, ustedes zephirmon y beetlemon traten de llevar a ranamon al oceano, ahi no peligrara nadie, lobomon y yo rescataremos a q}cualquier persona que pueda peligrar y ustedes dos deberan activar el sistema de drenaje para secar el agua ¿entenfieron?

todos- sofia: bien

entonces todos cumpleron sus tareas, lowemon y BurningGreymon activaron el desague y el agua fue drenada de la ciudad, lilimon y lobomon salvaron a todos los que estaban en peligro de ahogarse, pero lamentablemente zephirmon y beetlemon accidentalmente llevaron a ranamon a china, para ser mas precisos la murallla china, todos los humanos tenian miedo pensando que era el fin del mundo pero para su suerte los elejidos estaba ahi para salvarlos

lilimon: ¿porque los trajeron aqui?

zephirmon: no quizo ir al océano

ranamon: jajajaaaa, esos bobos guerreros ni se atreven a enfrentarmee

lilimon: me canse: enredadera de hada( este ataque hace que atrape al adversario con enredaderas)

ranamon: auch duele,Vapor Oscuro (Envuelve a sus enemigos en una densa nube de vapor negro corrosivo que los quema y los disuelve lentamente el cual uso para disolver la enredadera)

lobomon: rayos, luz cegadora

ranamon: no veo nadaa

entonces lilimon aprovecha la ceguera temporal de ranamon y agarra a ranamon de un razo y la arroja contra la muralla china

ranamon:"aaaah(desaparece)

agunimon:O_O

lowemon: ¿como?¿que?

¿creyeron que acababa aqui? pues mal

"terremoto"

zephirmon: ahh que pasaaa

burningreymon: es un terremotooo

ranamon: haha¡ los destruire, creyeron que me habian vencido, pues mal

lilimon:grrrrrrrrrrrr(se lanza contra ranamon)

ranamon: esto es por quitarme mi digispirit bestia

entonces ranamon la arroja a una montaña con tal fuerza que la perfora hasta la mitad, las personas observaban la escena pensando que su unica esperanza no podia vencer a esa villana llamada ranamon.

lobomon**no puede ser** penso

zephirmon: miren!

eso que estaba mirando era al parecer el digispirit bestia de lilimon, lilamon, pero esta lilamon era distinta, estya tenia manos y sus alas eran distintas(n/a/ si quieren saber como eran esta abajo el link) en resumen.. era bellisima

ranamon: no... puede ser que seas mas linda que yo

lilamon: pues creelo, bofetada de belleza(y arroja una rafaga de viento que la golpea muy duro)

ranamon: eres una... tormenta acidaaaaa

lilamon: daga infinita( h ace aparecer en su mano una daga que corta a la mitad la tormenta)

agunimon:(atacando por la espalda) salamandra ardiente

beetlemon. bombaedero de trueno

lobomon: luz cegadora

lilamon: marmol demoledor

y asi, ranamon fue derrotada, lilamon le cedio a lobomon el derecho de tomar sus datos hasta que surgió un problema, ranamon habia destruido una infinidad de cosas.

ophanimon: muy bien elegidos habeis derrotado a ranamon, aun habran enemigos en su camino pero pueden abandonar si asi lo quieren

todos- ophanimon no nos iremos.

ophanimon: me alegro de oir eso, y si me permiten vo a limpiar este desorden

narrador: entonces todo se vio cubierto de un extraño brillo, y la ciudad fue restaurada, tambien el hogar de los elejidos estaba restaurado, y la gente de china celebraba porque creyeron que los elegidos restauraron su ciudad.

lobomon: mejor nos vamos

zephirmon: (posando porque unos reporteros tomaban fotos) ¿por?

entonces lilamon ato con sus enredaderas a zephirmon y la arrastro hacia su hogar,fuero a un sitio sin gente y se destransformaron

_**continuara...**_

_**hola amigos es la autora, les gusto? si les gusto dejen porfa reviews, y perdon por tardar es que subi dos nuevos fics y ya saben... ah si este es el link de las alas de lilamon: pero para ahorrar espacio solo busquen en google imágenes: alas enchantrix de flora y listo**_


	8. el disfras

hola amigos soy yo, su autora zoruastar, lamento haber tardado tanto, esque he estado actualizando mis otros fics. bue corre historia

un dia normal en la secundaria, los elejidos estaban comentando sobre un periodico que enocntro sofia, las clases estaban por acabar, pero no era cualquier periodico, era uno que en la portada tenia a los guerreros lejendarios

kouji: pero... ¿como tomaron esta foto?

zoe: ni idea

digivicedezoe: eso que, somos famosos

lobomon: (en su digivice) eso podria ser malo

sofia: si, pero no se como

entonces llegaron lo problemas

jessie: ¿alguien dijo problemas?

james: ¿y mas vale que teman?

jessie: para prote...

yo: largo de mi fic

meowth: jamas boba

jessie: ve seviper

star: ve meloetta y usa psicorrayo

usa psicorrayo y...

team rocket: el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez

star: para que aprendan a no meterse con mi fic

sofia: o_o

star: adios"arroja una bomba de humo y desaparece"

kouji: eso fue raro

voz: ¿adivina quien soy?

yumino: ¿no eras aylena?

aylena: ya lo arruinaste, bueno aqui estan cinco losers y un bombon de telenovela

sofia: no hay una razon para que vengan

yumino: cierto, el dirrector nos pidio que repartieramos estos volantes

en el volante decia:

¿eres un amo del disfras?

¿te gusta asustar a la gente?

¡pues esta es tu oportunidad¡

este es el concurso de disfraces de la escuela secundaria masune

1 premio: 500 creditos extra para cada uno y un trofeo dorado

2 premio:100 creditos extra prara cada uno y un trofeo plateado

3 premio: un diez en la materia de tu eleccion y una medalla

4 premio: un nueve en la materia a tu eleccion y un cinto amarillo

fecha del concurso 26/8/13

nota: se debe hacer en parejas de dos, y debe ser hecho por uno mismo no comprado

sofia: vaya, 500 creditos extras

kouji: pero debe ser en parejas

zoe: y solo faltan tres dias

riiiiinnnggg

takuya: esooo libres al fin

zoe: bueno, debo encontrar una pareja

takuya: ¿que tal si lo hacemos juntos?

zoe: bien, adios chicos

kouji: adios

entonces todos en la escuela se van y dejan solos a los tortolitos

kouji: sofia, quieres estar conmigo en el consurso

sofia: bueno, porque no vamos a mi casa

aylena: hola kouji, quieres ser mi compañero en el concurso?

kouji: no gracias, ya sofia es mi compañera

sofia: si (mirandola con cara de: te gane)

aylena: bueno adios** grrrr esa sofia me las va a pagar todas juntas ** pensaba mientras se largaba

entonces fueron a casa de sofia a pensar en un disfras, esaban en la sala, pensando

jessie: oigan ¿no era tarea lo que hacian?

sofia: priimero hay que pensar de que nos vamos a disfrasar jessie

zora: ¿porque no te vistes de princesa?

sofia: las princesas no dan miedo

nela: ¿porque no te vistes de la llorona?

kouji: muy trillado

sofia: ¡eso es¡

kouji: ¿que?

sofia: slenderman(es un personaje de terror, es como un tipo de unons 5 metros de alto, sin rostro, palido que viste un smoking)

nela: quien es ese?

sofia: es un personaje de terror conocido por empalar a sus victimar en los arboles

kouji: vaya, eso si que da miedo

zora: ¿pero si tu eres una chica que te pondras?

kouji: ¿que ta si hacemos una version femenina de slenderman?

sofia: me gusta tu idea

**/*/*/*/*/ con takuya y zoe/*/*/*/*/*

zoe: de que nos disfrazamos

takuya: ni idea

*/*/*/ con kouichi y una compañera*/*/*/*/

la compañera de kouichi era igual que sofia, pero esta tenia ojos rosados y las mechas de su pelo eran rosadas tambien, usaba una blusa sin mangas blanca con mariposas, y un pantalon negro con unos tennis blancos. se llamaba sonia

sonia: oye kouichi ¿que tal si nos disfrasamos de personajes de algun juego de terror?

kouichi: esta bien (totalmente distraído mirando la cara de sonia)

sonia: HAY, ¿hay alguien?(chasqueando sus dedos)

kouichi: si.. si hay.. emm ¿de que juego?

sonia: mm que tal ¿freddy crugger? (es un tipo que entra en las los sueños y los convierte en pesadillas super reales)(n/a/ en realidad no se)

kouichi: bueno ya esta decidido

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/tres dias mas tarde**/*/*/*/

tres dias mas tarde, todo eran disfraces, kouji estaba con la cara palida, un smoking del cual atras salian unas cosas raras a modo de tentaculos, sofia usaba un vestido negro con un cinturon blanco y zapatons negros , con la cara palida ademas de un labial negro y rojo que estaba super de miedo.

takuya y zoe se vistieron de vampiros(aburreeeeeeeeee)

kouichi estaba con un polo rojo con rayas negras, desgarradp, un sombrero gris y unos guantes con garras, un pantalon vakero desgarrado y unas botas marrones. sonia tenia un vestido rojo con rayas negras, debajo un pantalon tambian desgarrado con unas botas negras, una boina desgarrada y unos guantes con garras, ambos con sangre falsa.

jp por mas que insisti no quiso participar y no vino (nenita)

zoe: ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhh¡

sonia: que paso

takuya: vaya kouji estas vestido como slenderman

kouji: aja

sonia: vaya hermanita, jamas crei verte con un vestido

todos- sofia y sonia: ¡hermana¡?

kouji: porque no nos lo dijiste

sofia: casi no la veo, no tenia razon

sofia: ¿tambien se te olvido decir que somos gemelas cierto? (n/a/ recuerdan cuando dije en el cap 2 que kouichi se enamoraria de una chica que no nombraria hasta llegar el momento? pues ella es :D)

kouji: no tenia ni idea

entonces llego lo malo

aylena: hola losers, y galan. soy la princesa aylenasia

yumino: :( y yo soy su ayudante

aylena(n/a la muy malvada brujilda) estaba vestida de princesa de cuentos(pero como no sabia coser, su trae estaba lleno de parches y cinda adesiva, y yumino se estaba por vestir de zombie pero la mala de aylena le dijo que se vistiera de su esclava)

aylena: y... es hora de retocarse el maquillaje bye

yumino: ¡vaya¡ esta increible tu ropa de slendergirl

sofia: gracias, ¿y tu de que vas?

yumino : yo queria ir de zombie

sonia: ¿y por que no estas de zombie?

yumino: porque aylena dijo que no podia

sofia: eso esta mal, acompañame(llevando a yumino al baño)

zoe: me gustaria saber que haran(va con ellas)

***-/-*/-*/-/cinco minutos mas tarde-*-*-*-*

cinco minutos mas tarde, aylena salio como una zombie, su ropa estaba razgada, tenia manchas en toda la cara,a enfin una zombie

yumino: vaya chicas, gracias

parlante: ejem, ¿esta prendido? ok, estudiantes, les informamos que el consurso iniciara en 12 minutos en el salon de teatro

yumino: gracias, debo ir al salon de teatro

luego de 4 minutos, todos los chicos estaban ahi, menos dos chicos llamados: sofia y kouji

kouji: emm sofia. debo decirte algo

sofia: ¿si kouji?

kouji: se que no es el mejor momento pero...

continuara...

n/a: ¿que?, ya se que merezco tomatazos y eso, pero tengo algo planeado para el proximo cap, es super largo asique necesito tiempo, el final del fic, se acerca muy rapido :(


	9. disfraz parte II

en el ultimo capitulo:...

parlante: ejem, ¿esta prendido? ok, estudiantes, les informamos que el consurso iniciara en 12 minutos en el salon de teatro

yumino: gracias, debo ir al salon de teatro

luego de 4 minutos, todos los chicos estaban ahi, menos dos chicos llamados: sofia y kouji

kouji: emm sofia. debo decirte algo

sofia: ¿si kouji?

kouji: se que no es el mejor momento pero...

* * *

_**ddisfraz parte II**_

kouji: pero lamento lo que paso en el digimundo

sofia: ¿de que hablas?**espero que no sea lo que creo**

kouji: emm, ya sabes, cuando nos... eso (n/a ya saben, cuando se besaron y eso)

sofia: ahh eso(roja)

kouji: emm si queria dis...

sofia: tranquilo, de hecho me... gusto(rojisima)

kouji: ¿enserio? (kouji estaba tan rojo, que un poco mas y los bomberos lo apagan por creer que su cerebro se incendio XDDD)

sofia: si, (se acerca para besarlo)

kouji:0_0 (se acerca tambien)

n/a: ya casi llega, el momento clave, el que todos estabamos esperando, la cumbre de la montaña, el que definira este fic, el que yo estoy interrumpiendoXDDDD

entonces se besaron, sofia tomo su cuello y kouji agarro su cintura, gracias al cielo que no hay maestros pensaba sofia, duraron un buen rato besandose y cuando se acababa el aire, se separaban y volvían a besarse, nadie los vio pues todos estaban en el auditorio

* * *

en el auditorio(o sala de teatro es lo mismo)

sonia: donde estaran esos dos

kouichi: no se ¿que tal si averiguamos? *o_o*

sonia: buena idea

entonces cuando salieron del auditorio vieron a kouji y sofia dirigirse alla .

kouichi: ¿donde estabas hermanito?

kouji: emmm yo(super sonrojado pero por suerte tenia una mascara )

sofia. estabamos buscando nuestras mascaras( su mascara no le tapaba la boca)

sonia: aja(no muy convencida)

director: atencion estudiantes, el concurso de disfrases de haloween esta por iniciar, tienen 3 minutos para subir al escenario

sofia: ups, perdona sonia, debemos subir vamos(agarra a kouji y lo arrastra al escenario)

sonia: **esta se trae algo entre manos**

director: bueno, aqui estan los participantes, y para poner esto bueno, pondremos una pelicula de cada mounstruo, comenzando con: los vampiros takuya y zoe

publico: **que trillado**

entonces takuya le da al director una pelicula de vampiros, a algunos le dieron miedo, pero no tanto como a aylena

director: muy bien. ¿jueces?

juez1: 7

juez2:8

juez3:7

director: eso les da un 7.5

takuya: que lata

* * *

con sofia y kouji

sofia: vaya. que suerte

kouji: ¿y eso?

sofia: nos toca luego de aylena

kouji: no entiendo

sofia: piensalo, las pelis de pincesas son todas cursis, y los ablandara y nuestra pelicula dara mas miedo

kouji: vaya, eres muy lista

sofia gracias **que bueno que la mascara me cubre el sonrojo**

* * *

director: ok ahora van yumino y jhonatan(ambos estaban de zombies)

entonces el director pone una pelicula de zombies, les dio miedo pero no asi demasiado

director: vaya que se esforszaron chicos, vamos con los jueces

juez1: 8

juez2:8.5

juez3:7

director: bien chicos ahora van los freddy krugger kouichi y sonia

la pelicula de freddy kruger era aterradora, pero no demasiado porque algunos estaban indiferentes

director: vaya, esa si me dio miedo, vamos con los jueces

juez1: 8

juez2:8.3

juez3:9

director: vaya es la mejor hasta ahora, bueno chicos, ahora van aylena y zakura(ambas iban de princesas)

aylena: aqui esta la pelicula ganadora. mejor que los demas se retiren

entonces el director puso el proyector, y la pelicula era de barbie, todos estaban con cara de ¿y esto?

al final de la peli:

publico:jajajajJAJAJAJAJjajaja

aylena: ignorantes, no saben apreciar las cosas bonitas ¿verdad yumi que estaba buena?

yumino: bueno... en realidad apestaba

sofia:** esta ya es de las nuestras** penso con una sonrisa

director: vamos con los jueces

juez1: 1

juez2:0

juez3:-3

aylena: grrrrrrr(bajandose del escenario)

director: es la hora de la pelicula de slenderman

bravucon: seguro que es una niñada

director: pues vamos a verla

entonces ahi pusieron la peli mas aterradora de sus vidas, habia sangre, muerte y cosas asquerosas y aterradoras, el bravucon hasta se orino(jajajajajaja)

director: emm bueno veamos a los jueces

juez1:10 (temblando)

juez2:10

juez3:10(temblando)

director: emm bueno(no estaba asustado) los ganadores son sofia y kouji

kouji: una pregunta director ¿porque no se asusto?

director: si me asuste pero ya vi esa pelicula un par de veces

aylena: no puedo creer que ganaran

director: en segundo lugar, sonia y kouichi , en tercero estan yumino y jhonatan

jhonathan: eso es

director: y en cuarto lugar, zoe y takuya

takuya: eso un nueve, subira mucho mis notas

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG¡

director: bien estudiantes, que tengan un buen fin de semana, y recuerden, el lunes no pueden venir disfrasados

* * *

continuara...

n/a: les gusto?, adivinen que BUENAS NOTICIAS¡

kouji: cuales

star: recuerdan que dije: que el fin del fic se acerca

sofia: aja

star: bueno, aun falta mucho

kouji:¿y que paso?

star: simple, hubo un review que hizo que se me ocurrieran mas ideas, pero aun habra final

sofia: (leyendo algo y llorando) no...

star: que pasa

sofia: ¡este es el final¡ es terrible

star: silencio

sofia: ¿porque lo hiciste triste?

star: trankis, el final es dividido en dos partes, y habra una buena

sofia: ¿este no es el final?

star: nopo

kouji: silencio, no revelen nada, ejem dejen reviews

star: adios

darki: si adios, que casi no aparesco


	10. Chapter 10

**_una dimension alterna_**

* * *

zoe: chicos, emm no se

sofia: ¿que paso?

zoe: emm pues, perdi el digivice

todos-zoe: ¡¿QUE PERDISTE QUE?¡

zoe: bueno, no lo perdi, asi perdido. esto fue lo que paso

* * *

****flasback***

se muestra a zoe hablando con su digivice, nada fuera de lo comun

zoe: ¿que es eso?

entonces fue a verse al espejo, pero se resbalo, solto su digivice y este cayo al espejo

zoe: oh, oh

****fin de flasback****

* * *

kouji:¿esperas que nos creamos eso?

zoe: pero si es verdad

digivice desofia: cierto

jp: que hace kazemon en tu digivice

kazemon: podemos transportarnos de digivice

kouji: no sabia que se podia

takuya: aun no creo que sea verdad

zoe: ¿me van a ayudar o no?

kouichi: bueno

* * *

en casa de zoe

sofia: (entrando la mano en el espejo) vaya, este espejo es muy raro

kouji: tendremos que entrar

takuya: tu primero zoe

zoe: nono, insisto

takuya: las damas primero porfavor

sofia: son unas gallinas(entra)

kouji: ¿que hay ahi?

sofia: mejor ve esto por tu cuenta

entonces todos entraron pero vieron algo que nadie creeria si se lo dicen, todos se veian con un genero opuesto( osea zoe era un chico, jp era una chica etc)

jp: vaya, ¿enserio e veo asi?(señalando a una jp femenina)

voz: oye, yo no soy tu, soy jakie

takuya: queremos que devuelvan el digivice de zoe

voxz: ¿quien es zoe?

sofia: creo que tu contraparte femenina, su digivice es rosa y lila

voz: ah eso, stanley se lo llevo

sofia: ese debo ser yo en este sitio

takuya: y aquella debo ser yo(señalando a una chica morena con una boina)

voz: yo soy tanuko

kouji: yo no creo que sean nosotros

voz: pues para que lo veas si somos ustedes observa el digivice de komora

kouj: si, eres yo. ¿nos pueden decir como llegar a casa de stanley para irnos?

zack(contraparte de zoe): amargadooo. pero bueno bamos

* * *

en casa de stanley

stanley: me pregunto si puedo abrir esta cosa

zoe:¡! NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR MI DIGIVICE!

stanley: ¿quien es esta loca?

zoe: la dueña del digivice

sofia: devuelveselo

stanley: y como se que es tuyo

sofia: mira niño, yo soy tu en otra dimension asique daselo o habra problemas

stanley: bueno pero..

digivice: solo entregame a zoe quieres

komora: cierto, o rasgaras la fina tela de equilibrio espacio tiem...

¡BOOM¡

sofia: oh bamos, y ahora que :(

komora: odio que me interrumpan

y se supone que era ranamon, pero en una version hombre llamada rendramon

ranmon: jajaja, soy tan atractivo

sofia: esto no me gusta

entonces kouji toma su digivice, preparado para digievolucionar pero algo le da una mini descarga

kouji: vaya, eso me dolio

jp: tal vez no podemos digievolucionar aqui

kaila:(contraparte de kouichi) nosotros nos encargamos

sofia: pero no quiero quedarme haciendo nada

stanley: en cierto modo, soy tu.

¡digievolucion¡

zack: kasermon

stanley: cractumon

komora: wolfwemon

jackie:beetligthmon

tanuko:firegunimon

kaila: lowarmon

entonces una vez transformados, fueron al ataque mientras los elejidos solo podian limitarse a observar mientras estos vencian a rendramon

* * *

un par de horas mas tarde:  
jackie: vaya, creo que perdi cinco kilos

stanley: tomen, aqui esta el digivice

zoe: gracias

jp: ¿podemos irnos?

sofia: claro

takuya: ¿pero como es que pudimos llegar aquí por un espejo?

komora: tengan (les arroja un libro) esto tal vez responda la pregunta

kouichi: bueno, adiós (entra en el espejo)

entonces todos entran en el espejo, y llegan a su dimensión, al cuarto de zoe para ser presisos. pero aun tenian el libro que se dispusieron a abrir en cuanto lo vieron.

zoe: oh vamos, léelo

sofia: bueno, ejem: la leyenda del espejo mágico

hace mucho tiempo, una princesa realmente caprichosa, deseaba tener el espejo mas especial del mundo. los hechiceros de aquel reino encantaron su espejo para hacer que este llevara a una dimensión desconocida, una en la que todos eran de genero opuesto al normal. el portal del espejo solo se abría una vez cada 30 lunas llenas por dos días y al cuando la luna llena estuviera en su punto mas alto, el portal se cerraria. y todo aquel que estuviera en su dimensión opuesta al acabar el plazo, se quedaría ahí para siempre. aquella princesa se quedo para siempre, por ello el espejo fue ocultado en un lugar desconocido.

zoe: vaya, mi espejo es mágico

sofia: pero debes de tener cuidado,otra cosa podría quedar alla

zoe: ¿sabes que? habrá que destruirlo

entonces lo estrello en el piso y este se rompió en muchos pedazos

zoe: bueno, creo que el peligro paso

sofia: mas o menos

kouji: yo me voy, adiós

* * *

fin del cap

n/a: ¿les gusto? este cap fue hecho a petición de una de mis fans:Neko-chibi-san , asique ya saben si tienen una idea, ponganla en un review. quien sabe talvez me guste y haga un cap. dejen reviews amigos.


	11. la ola de calor

**_la ola de calor_**

* * *

era un dia de fin de semana cualquiera, pero habia una gran ola de calor, habian 33 grados a la sombra y los elegidos hacian lo que podian, los gemelos minamoto kimora estaban frente a tres ventiladores, takuya bebia soda, jp comia helado a reventar,zoe estaba asandose para broncearse y sofia y sonia estaban tumbadas en sillas de playa en una sombra.

* * *

con kouji y kouichi

kouji: hace mucho calor

kouichi: que tal si invitamos a las chicas a la piscina publica

kouji: no

kouichi: bamos hermanito, no me digas que no quieres ver a tu noviecita(dijo dandole pequeños golpecitos en el codo)

kouji: y tu no me digas que no quieres ver a tu novia en bikini

entonces kouichi se pone mas rojo que un hidrante al imaginar a sonia en un bikini

kouichi:¡toma eso¡ dijo mientras le arrojaba una almohada

kouji: toma tu - dijo mientras se empezaba una enorme pelea de almohadas

* * *

con las otras gemelas del fic

sofia: hace mucho calor

darki: **me muerooooo**

sonia:¿porque no ponemos la piscina?

voces: hola chic...

entonces todos los elejidos (exepto las chicas pues ya estaban ahi) las invitaron a ir a la piscina publica

sonia: ¿que? (desganada)

takuya: pues hola

sonia: pedon, pero me muero del calor

zoe: eso, eso eso

chavo: hey, esa frase es marca registrada

zoe:i:ten y no molestes(arrojandole una torta de jamón)

chavo: adiós (se va)

todos-darki: 0_0

sofia: ¿y a que vienen?

kouji: pues a invitarlas a la piscina publica

zoe: oigan, tambien nosotros

sofia: emm, ¿si saben que la cerraron verdad?

todos-gemelas: ¡¿QUEEEEE?¡

sonia: sip, la cerraron

kouichi: y eso

sofia: la cerraron por la ola de calor, las picinas estan sobrepobladas

entonces los elejidos ven una GIGANTE piscina alfrente de ellas

jp: y no se les ocurrio... emm no se... ¡¿llenar esa?¡

sonia: el agua se fue hace dos horas, no podemos llenarla

entonces la llave comenzo a llenar

sofia: aleluya ( alzando los brazos)

sonia: si quieren se pueden quedar, nuestros padres no volveran hasta mañana y se llevaron a nuestros hermanos y al lagarto

kouichi: ¿lagarto?

sofia: si, ¿se van a quedar o a hablar?

kouji: yo me quedo, me estoy muriendo

darki: yo igual

sonia. ¿esa cosa hablo?

sofia: no, ahora !vamos a nadar¡

entonces todos fueron a unos sitios de esos para cambiarse lo lejos, tras los arbustos, dos chicas(no estaba yumino) vigilaban a dos chicos en especial

voza: mira janeth ese guapisimo galan de telenovela, y esta con esa horrible chica

janeth: si, pero mira al chico que es igualito a el, es tan lindo aylena

aylena: eso no importa, debemos encontrar la manera de que que la orrible sofia nos invite a su piscina

janeth: pues pideselo

aylena, ¿enserio? ella me odia, y viceversa

janeth: pues no tenemos opcion, nos tendremos que quedar aqui

* * *

con los elejidos:  
los elejidos acabaron de cambiarse,kouji usaba un traje de baño blanco con gis. kouichi uno negro y verde, takuya uno naranja y rojo. jp uno amarillo. zoe usaba un bikini negro, sofia usaba un traje de baño entero color rosa con palmeras negras y sonia tenia uno azul

kouji: *0_0*

conciencia de kouji: oh bamos, se que te gusta

kouji:**lobomon?, que haces ahi**

lobomon: eso no lo se pero estoy

kouji:** solo deja de hablar,hace mucho calor para lidiar contigo**

sofia: ¿que haces zoe?

zoe: me bronceo

jp: pero parece que te estas asando(dandole una mordida a un chocolate)

zoe: ah, luego se pone moreno

sonia: no lo creo

darki: yo menos

sonia: 0_0 emm

sofia: (susurrando) no hables darki

sonia: ESA COSA PUEDE HABLAR? -dijo medio asustada

darki: asi es :D

sofia: ¡DARKI¡ (dijo molesta)

sonia: asique tu sabias que esa bolita de pelo blanco hablaba

sofia: emm

sonia: porque no me lo dijiste, porque no se lo dijiste a tu hermana gemela, porquee( montando un drama)

kouji: (defendiendola) emm, hay una buena razon para eso

sonia: ¿y cual es?

zoe: (hiper ronquido)

jp: ehh

kazemon: (en el digivice) ya ¡diganle que son guerreros legendarios por amor al cielo¡

sonia: ¿como que guerreros legendarios?

entonces por la bocota de kazemon tuvieron que explicarselo

sonia: vaya

sofia: pero ophanimon te borrara la memoria cuando derrotemos a destructomon

sonia: oww

zoe: ahhh

takuya: que pasa

zoe: ¿que no ven? estoy super quemada, porque autora, porque

yo: porque me da la gana

jp: no creo que seas la autora

star: ¿no? pues mira (tecleando) y entonces cayeron helados del cielo

entonces le cayo un helado a aylena

jp: es un milagro, llueven helados(llorando)

star: bueno, me voy (se va junto con la lluvia de helado)

jp: noooooo

sonia: ¿y porque no me lo dijeron antes?

kouichi: porque seria demasiado peligro, ademas te queremos mucho

sonia: oww, que lindo

sofia: espero que no pase nada

kouji: bueno, como se resolvio, ¿que tal si vamos a la piscina?

todos-kouji: siiii

zoe: auchm auch, yo mejr me quedo

* * *

n/a: y este fue el finito mas finado de los finos

sofia: ¿ya acabo?

star: no. solo el fic, bueno, dejen reviews si quieren continuacion

sofia: y i quieren dar una sugerencia haganla, que e fic se acaba a pasos gigantados bye


	12. Chapter 12

en el ultimo capitulo gracias a la participacion de darki

darki: sii

y a la bocota de kazemon, le tuvieron que decir a sonia todo lo ocurrido, pero lamentablemente era lunes y con la ola de calor aun tenian que ir a la escuela, pero zoe estaba toda quemada jeje

* * *

**_una sorpresa en paquete congelado_**

* * *

zoe: (caminando) auch, auuu

jp: no debiste estar tanto al sol

sofia: ¡!¡!¡ CRECIENDO VAN, Y APRENDERAN, LUCHA POR LA LIBERTAD¡!¡!¡ (cantando desafinado con unos audifonos puestos)

kouichi: sofiaaa,

sonia:¿porque tuvo que traer eso?

zoe: ensima con lo desafinado que esta

sofia: niuniuniuniuniunui( haciendo solo de guitarra)

kouji: (apaga el aparato)

sofia: hey

kouji: perdon, pero no podias oir, parecias takuya que se distrae facilmente

takuya: eso no es cier (se distrae)¿oye zoe que ese rojo no se ponia moreno?

zoe: lo hara luego

sonia: eso no me parece

pero habiendo oido el desafinado canto de sofia, dos malvadas porristas que estaban algo lejos, planeaban un sucio truco

* * *

aylena: ¿oiste eso janeth?

janeth: no entiendo que tiene que ver

aylena: simple, como sofia apesta cantando, la inscribire a ella junto con nosotras a el concurso de belleza de la escuela, tambien entraremos y la convenceremos de que canta bien, como no canta, hara el total ridiculo muajajaja

janeth: bien, como apenas me conoce, le preguntare

aylena: bien

entonces sale de su escondite para poder hablar con sofia

janeth: hola chicos, hey sofia, ¿vas a inscribirte en el concurso de belleza de la escuela?

zoe: yo lo haria, pero estoy muy quemada

sofia: no lo hare, esos concursos la mayoria son superficiales y las concursantes la mayoria son tramposas locas,, sin ofender si vas a competir

janeth: mm, bueno(se va)

sonia: me pregunto porque te habra pedido inscribirte

sofia: no se

* * *

janeth: no funciono aylena

aylena: tranquis, yo se que hacer. mira esto haras...

entonces sono un RIIIING, que significaba la primera clase: historia

* * *

profesora: y entonces.. trujillo goberno por poco mas de 30 años

takuya: ZzZz..zZzZZz

profesora: ¡!¡! TAKUYA ¡!¡!

takuya:¿que?¡!¡cristobal colon!

y por la tonta respuesta de takuya, todos se rieron

profesora: takuya, aunque ganras un nueve en el concurso de disfraces, no lo pusiste en mi materia, asique o te aplicas o ¡!¡NO PASARAS!¡!¡!

* * *

una hora mas tarde;...

RIIING

profesora: te salvaste takuya, ahora todos vayan a educacion fisica

entonces todos salen y van a los vestidores a cambiarse mientras sofia hacia lo mismo pero bailando al ritmo de sus audifonos, hasta que salieron con su ropa de deporte

profesor: bien chicos, como la cancha de basquetball esta en mantenimento, pueden decidir el proximo deporte

sofia:¡!artes marciales¡!

chicox: beisbol

chica: voleybol

profesor: o futbol que tal

pero antes de que los estudiantes dijeran nada, un terremoto azoto la escuela, todos los profesores decian"en linea recta todos salgan tranquilos", pero todos se fueron corriendo menos los elejidos que ya estaban transformados y una chica normal, aunque todo eso se puso raro cuando empezaron a salir montañas de tierra del suelo, y salio de este una cabeza

sonia: ¡! es un duende!¡, y uno feo:P

vozx: yo soy, grublemon, el digimon de la tierra, y voy a dominar este feo mundo

sonia:no tan feo como tu

grumblemon: ahora destruire su orrenda escuela para obtener el digicode

sonia: di..¿que?

lilimon: osea que desintegrara la escuela

lobomon: no podemos dejarlo¡!¡!¡! lobomon, digivolve¡!¡!¡ !¡!¡kendogarunumon!¡

grumblemon: cielos, es hora del martillo

entonces trata de darles a los elejidos con el martillo, pero como estos lo esquivan cada vez que golpea rompe algo

kazemon: esta destruyendo la escuela

agunimon: siiiii :D

kendogarunumon: pero si la destruye tambien destruira la ciudad

agunimon: buuuu:P

kazemon: tormenta de petalos

pero este ataque no tuvo efecto debido a que grumblemon se metio a un hoyo y empezo a hacer terremotos

sonia: ahhhh

grumblemon: ¡!¡!¡ golpe de martillo!¡!

entonces grumblemon trata de darle a sonia un martillazo, pero gracias al cielo no puede pues sonia da tal salto y le da una patada en la narizota(n/a/ lol)

grumblemon: ahh, mi nariz. toma est...

entonces grumblemon quizo darle con su mazo, pero no pudo debido a ue una energia extraña que salia de sonia lo habia empujado muy fuerte al otro lado del extenso patio, dejando a todos boqueabiertos

kazemon: no me digas ...

entonces el piso comenzó a agrietarse

kazemon:**era obvio**

entonces salio una luz blanca del suelo, era un digispirit

grumlemon: ese code es mio

lilamon:(evoluciono hace unos segundos) eso no, ¡!¡! MARMOL DEMOLEDOR¡!¡

grumblemon: ahh, no me detrandras con eso

lilamon: rapido, protejan el digispirit, y tu(mirando a sonia) ¡!agarralo¡!¡

sonia: ¿p..pero como?

beetlemon: (aguantando un martillazo) con el digivice

lowemon: saca tu celular, y dale al boton

entonces saca su digivice (de color blanco y gris)y atrapa el digicode

sonia: ¡!¡!¡!¡ARTICMON !¡!¡

grubblemon: noooo, ahora debo quitartelo(empuñando su martillo)

articmon: eso no,!¡! bola hielo¡!¡ (decia mientras preparaba un golpe de hielo para arrojarselo a grumblemon) tomaaa

grumblemon: (destruye la bola de hielo) ¡!ja¡ deberas hacer algo mejor

lilamon: ¡!¡paralizador¡!¡

grumblemon: no.. puedo.. moverme

articmon: ¡! rayo de hielo¡!¡!¡!

grumblemon: nooo(mostrando sus datos)

articmon: un poder es bueno o malo dependiendo del uso, y como lo has usado para el mal un frio castigo obtendras. ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ DIGICODE, CAPTURA!¡!¡

entonces grumblemon desaparecio, y por una razon que no se empezo a nevar

kendogaunumon: que extraño

lowemon: ¿que?

agunimon: ¿no ves que esta nevando?

lilamon: que hermosa nieve

kazemon: ehh chicos

beetlemon: ¿que?

kazemon: miren

lo que pasaba era que el digivice de articmon estaba raro y derrepende salio de el un olograma de ophanimon

ophanimon: elegidos, me alegro mucho de que avanzen en su mision, tu tambien articmon. pero recuerda, no sera tan facil como parece, y todos aun pueden abandonar

articmon: no es porque me picara el bichito del heroe, pero no lo hare

y todos negaron la cabeza

ophanimon: me alegro, pero antes de irme, dejenme arreglar los daños(entonces con su mano arregla todo aunque no la nieve) pero las memorias de la gente no se pueden borrar por ahora, suerte elegidos( se va)

articmon: esto es super

lilamon: y al parecer alguien vio esto

entonces todos observaron a un lado y vieron a TODOS los estudiantes, los cuales inmediatamente se pusieron a gritar de alegria como si fueran superheroes

kazemon: mua, mua mis fans(lanzando besitos)

lilamon: hey, tranquilizate, debeos irnos

kazemon: oww, ¿tan pronto lilamon?

lilamon: si, ahora (notando un grupo de chicos con ojos de corazon tras de ella)

kendogarunumon:(convirtiendose en lobomon) cierto vamonos

beetlemon: ¿pero como?

agunimon: aja

lilamon: ya lo tengo cubierto

entonces lilamon se cubrio de energia, y luego la libero en forma de un destello que deslumbro a todos y que los elegidos aprovecharon para escaparse a un lugar bastante lejos

* * *

lilimon: (destransformandose) ¡!¡!¡ eso estuvo de locos!¡!

zoe: pero yo queria estar con mis fans un poco mas

kouichi: pero esto no acabara pronto

takuya:¿de que hablas?

kouichi: habia uno con una camara, eso seguro estara en el periodico escolar

jp: pero, seria divertido que le llamen duende a grumblemon

sofia: oigan, y kouji

los guerreros miraban a su alrededor pero encontraron a kouji al frente de una vitrina con televisores

sofia: ¿que ves?

kouji: observen

* * *

en la television:

vozx: hola televidetes, soy julia alcantara

vozy: y yo soy carlos contreras

julia: y venimos a darles una exclusiva, hoy en esta ciudad se ha registrado caer niee, asi es nieve y los meteorologos no pueden saber a que se debe

carlos: asi es julia, y en la secundaria masune han jurado ver una rara especie de criaturas magicas, las cuales tienen un gran poder y salvaron a toda una escuela de ser aplastada por una criatura parecida a un duende, aqui esta la mejor de las fotos que se pudieron conseguir:

entonces se muestra una foto de los elegidos(tanbien articmon) peleando con grumblemon

julia; gracias por vernos, les daremos mas noticias, cuando esten disponibles

* * *

sonia: eso esta mal

kouichi: y ophanimon no puede borrar memoria

kouji: y ya saben lo que dicen de los medios, estan en todos lados

zoe: y hasta lo subieron a interner(viendo una laptop)

sonia: hey, es mi laptop

jp: ¿y ahora?

sofia: por ahorar hay que consentrarse en vencer a destructomon e impedir que se sepa mas sobre los digimon, luego veremos que hacer

kouji: tambien debemos tratar de hacer una vida normal o sospecharian

kouichi: oh bamos, esta nevando, no parece normal teniendo en cuenta que aqui no nieva hace 26 años, punto.

sofia: tal ve, pero hay que concentrarnos, y no hablar sobre los digimon en publico amenos que sea necesario

todos-sofia: bien

* * *

continuara...

n/a: bueno, espero que les haya gustado

sofia: oye star

star: ¿si?

sofia:deberias hacer un concurso

star: eso are, ejem ¿te gusta mi fic? ¿quieres que el nombre de tu usuario este en mi fic? esta es tu oportunidad, ¿recuerdan la cancion que canto sofia?

sofia: ah la de:!¡ CRECIENDO VAN, Y APRENDERAN, LUCH...

star: esa, bueno fans, este es el resumen, deben decir el nombre de la cancion y si es el opening de la serie poner de que serie es en los comentarios

kouji:¿y el premio es?

star: como lo digo... ah si, apareceran en el fic, pero solo en uno o dos, solo pueden haber tres ganadores, y el tiempo limite es hasta que suba el proximo cap

sofia: osea que pondras los nombres de los que ganen en uno o dos capitulos

star: no se me ocurrio nada mejor. bueno la nueva portada de el fic es una imagen de sofia, solo imafinen su pelo con mechas moradas poeque no se las pude aser.. chauu dejen reviews y suerte en el concurso


End file.
